The Mystics
by MelodyGirl239
Summary: Time, space, land and sea. The world isn't balanced, why can't they see? Life, death. You protect them all. But yet to them, our world will fall. I wish for hope, I wish for strength, so in myself I will have faith. My friends and I are one, for that is the key. The Mystics we are, and always will be.
1. The Girl With the Silver Hair

I know that I should probably start off with a one-shot or something else short, but I had an idea and needed to put it on paper (at least partially) before I forgot about it. It makes for a better chapter-book…ish… thing… anyway. It's too complicated for a one-shot.

Special thanks to…

Kazuki Naruse for your support and randomness.

Karen Brofist for sharing my love for Harvest Moon.

Pichu for reading my posts (a.k.a my online ranting) and for giving me inspiration.

Ashley for all of the above (but Pokémon not HM).

If you guys were any more awesome, the world would probably explode.

BTW, this is MY FanFic. If you think I'm doing something wrong, or you don't like something, go away. I'm not forced to write this, and you aren't forced to read it. Plus, this is FanFiction, and _fiction isn't real_. So obviously, neither is fanfiction. I couldn't give a flying Trubbish if I tried.

Anyway… here's the disclaimer (haven't people said this enough?) I don't own Pokemon. (Duh) Not saying it again, because if I did own Pokémon, Misty would have never left Ash for the Cerulean Gym, Brock would have journeyed with Ash in Unova & Kalos, Iris wouldn't exist, Serena would be in-game only… *sigh* I can go on and on, but let's just skip to the story. 

Speech Key:  
>"Talking"<br>'Thinking'  
><em>Telepathy<em> (I will still use words like "yelled" or "said" to emphasize. Not all characters can "hear" this, either.)  
><em>"Pokémon language"<em> (Only Melody and other Pokémon can understand it)

*actions / sounds*

~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~ Melody's POV ~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~

I wake up to a weird pounding on my stomach. It doesn't take me long to figure out that my "siblings" -a female Kirlia and male Riolu- are jumping on me.  
>"Rico? Rina? Why are you waking me up right now?" I whined.<br>_"Mel! C'mon! It's time to go!"_ The Riolu yelled.  
>"Go where, Rico?!" I asked, too tired to think.<br>_It's your 10th birthday! We can finally start our journey! Hurry up!_ Rina shrieked.

The moment I heard Rina say that, I snapped awake. I changed my favorite outfit: a plain white tank top, some dark jeans, and a turquoise jacket. Rina then french braided my waist-length silver hair with her Psychic while I tied on my black sneakers. 

I shot out of the room, running into a Lucario.  
><em>"Woah, slow down there, Melody."<em>

"Sorry, dad. I guess I'm just a little excited." I goggled.  
><em>"Only a little."<em> he joked. _"You forgot your wrist blades, by the way."_ He handed me a pair of black and silver wrist blades, each engraved with poetry in letters resembling Unown. The left one also had a small hole in it.

A Gardevoir walked up, holding a silver necklace with a strange marble-like orb in it, as well as a white cross-body bag stocked with berries, herbs, Apricorns (carved into pokéballs), and other helpful traveling items.  
><em>The stone in this necklace can be transferred into the hole in your wrist blade. And you don't want to forget these, either.<em> She smiled, handing me the items.  
><em>"Rico, come here a moment"<em> Lucario requested, pulling out a wrist brace exactly like my left one._"Don't lose it, it'll help you later on."_  
>"Woah… thanks, dad! This looks awesome!" Rico exclaimed, slipping it on.<br>_And Rina, here's one for you, as well._ The Gardevoir said, pulling out a necklace, once again exactly like mine.  
><em>Thank you, mommy! I love it! It's so pretty!<em> Rina squealed, fastening it around her neck.

We all said our goodbyes, and after I officially caught Rico and Rina in pokéballs, we left to finally begin our journey.  
>~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~ Author's POV ~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~∙~<p>

Before I go, PLEASE READ AT LEAST THE FIRST BULLET!:

-If you can't tell, Melody was "adopted" by a Lucario and Gardevoir. That's why she calls them Mom and Dad. Rico (Riolu) and Rina (Kirlia) are their actual son & daughter, so Melody calls them her siblings.

-Yes, the MC of this story IS named Melody. She's NOT the Melody from the Shamouti Islands, and she's not me, either. I've just always liked that name, though it also works perfectly for later events.

-The "poetry" will be elaborated on later, as well as Melody having caught her siblings.

-I'm (not) sorry I rushed the ending.


	2. Watched

~∙~∙~ Author's POV ~∙~∙~

I released a special poem onto my Bio today, and IT WILL BE REFERENCED IN THIS CHAPTER! If you want the beginning of this chapter to make ANY sense, READ IT! It will be updated once per new main character, and I'll let you know each time.

There will eventually be character profiles on my Bio as well, so look out for those.

Any non-OC characters mentioned in the story description are ONLY for APPEARANCE purposes! Their PERSONALITY will NOT match! (Alexis/Lexa is the new character in this chapter. I won't describe her because she resembles Lily from Cerulean City. That's the ONLY reason Lily is in the story description!)

I will use Pokémon names to replace curse words, or ones like "dang/dangit" (Darkrai) or "shoot" (Shuckle).

Speech Key:  
>"Talking"<p>

Pokémon language (Only Melody and other Pokémon can understand it)

_Thinking_  
><em>Telepathy<em> (I will still use words like "yelled" or "whispered" to emphasize. Not all characters can "hear" this, either.)  
>*actions  sounds*

~∙~∙~ Melody's POV ~∙~∙~

_I've been walking for forever…_ I thought. _Might as well pass the time, I suppose…_

"Time, space, land and sea.

The world isn't balanced, why can't they see?

Life, death. You protect them all,

But yet to them, our world will fall." _Is someone singing with me?_

(A different voice) "I sing to you, Mesprit," _Knew it!_ "Darkrai, Mel! Why'd you stop singing? You know I hate singing on my own! My voice is-"

"Oh, calm down, Lexa. I just wanted to see who else was singing." I laughed.

"But, how'd you know it was me, then?" Alexis whined.

"Because nobody else is the true daughter of Mesprit! Anyway, what are you doing all the way over here? This is Mount Coronet, not Lake Verity!" This earns me a confused look.

"Your journey, duh! Remember, We all agreed to journey with you when you got your partner?!"

"Oh…" _I'm not really sure how to respond to that…_ "Then let's go get the others, I guess. I'm headed to Lake Acuity right now, to get Dia."

"Why would you need to get her? Of all of us, she's the most likely to remember. I say we get Alex. He'll never…"

"Uh, Lexa? Something wrong?"

"Shh! I think there's someone watching us…"

~∙~∙~ Author's POV ~∙~∙~

*Holding reader over side of cliff*

MelodyGirl239: "Now you get a cliff-hanger!" *Runs away laughing like a Banette*

Reader: "I'm not sure that's how cliff-hangers work…"


	3. Dark One

~∙~∙~ Author's POV ~∙~∙~

Veltan (MelodyGirl239): *Walks over to cliff and pulls readers up*

Readers: HEY! WHY DID YOU JUST LEAVE US THERE?! WE ALMOST DIED!

Veltan: Because I was at this dead-end with the story. Had to leave you with the cliff-hanger!

Readers: *sweatdrops* Glad you don't own Pokemon, then...

Veltan: Well too bad! I'll try to update sooner, but no promises. I had six chapters written out before the first was posted, but I ended up at this dead end here when I tried to write the seventh. I ended up having to backtrack, and couldn't find a new route I liked until just after chapter two. I came back to get you guys, so at least you wouldn't miss the new chapter.

Anyway, "Paul" in the description refers to the new character in this chapter. He will have some of Paul's personality, but mostly just looks like Paul, but with black highlights. I decided to use Rico and Rina (Riolu and Ralts) in the description.

~∙~∙~ Melody's POV ~∙~∙~

"Wait! What do you mean-" I began.

"I know you're there! Come out NOW!" Alexis threatened. "Before I-" I got annoyed so I covered her mouth and glared. I heard someone land on the ground, and turned to look.

Standing in front of me was a boy about my age with dark purple hair with black highlights, deep onyx eyes, and a scowl on his face. He was wearing an even darker purple shirt, slightly faded black jeans, and well-worn black running shoes. Somehow, despite his annoyed look, he seemed... warm.

Obviously, Alexis thought differently.

"What do YOU want?" she growled.

The boy raised his brow, looking slightly amused. "I could have _sworn_ you just threatened me down here. Shouldn't _I_ be asking _you_ that?"

_Hmm... should we trust him with our names? _I wondered. _Hmm... __I guess we should just use our code names for now._

"You little..." Alexis began.

"Ruby! Stop it!" Seeing she got the message, I turned back to the boy again, probably blushing from embarassment. "I'm Crystal. If you haven't already guessed, this is Ruby. I'm sorry for her litte _outburst_." I made sure to send a glare towards Alexis as I said that.

"Daray Nightshade..." _Daray means Dark One..._

"Dark Nightshade? That's so cool!" I giggled. Daray looked shocked. _Obviously he's never gotten that reaction before._

"You're... not afraid of me?" He stuttered.

I stopped. "Should I be?"

"Well... anybody who wasn't afraid of my looks ran away when they heard my name... I just never thought... And you're a GIRL of all people!"

Alexis and I just blinked at him for a moment, before we started to giggle, which soon became full-blown laughter.

"Wh-what's so funny?"

Only then I noticed what was behind him, and my laughing stopped abruptly.

"Ruby! The shrine! I can't belive I didn't notice it sooner! Let's go, I wanna see everyone else!"

I quickly ran up to the shrine, which had 3 figures on it: Uxie on top, Mesprit on the bottom left, and Azelf on the bottom right. They formed a triangle with a small hole in the middle. Seeing the hole, I quickly removed my Key Stone from my necklace, placing it inside. The stone flashed, and the figures all started to glow brighter and brighter. Eventually, it died down to reveal a glowing silver portal in place of the shrine. I waved Daray and Alexis over, and ran through.

~∙~∙~ Author's POV ~∙~∙~

I haven't gotten ANY reviews yet, so I'm going to put a riddle and a quote up. I will NOT update until I get at least 1 review containing a TRUTHFUL CRITIQUE about this chapter, and either the CORRECT answers to the riddles, or the quote's source. (PLEASE don't look them up!)

Riddles:

What do math and cooking have in common?

Why are Tauros so loud? (I'm not looking for stampedes. It's a riddle, so it's not going to be that obvious.)

Quote:

"Think of this life, but for my single self,

I had as lief not be as live to be

In awe of such a thing as I myself." (?)


End file.
